The Carpal Tunnel of Love/Trivia
Trivia *Despite being a starring character, Giggles only appears in a single shot by herself once in the episode (at the very start). *Judging by the severity of the swelling of Toothy's eye after he is stung, especially compared to the absence of swelling of Lumpy's eye, this video seems to suggest that Toothy is allergic to bee stings. However, Toothy is stung by hundreds of bees in Aw, Shucks!, with no sign of an allergic reaction. However, it is possible that those were wasps. *Handy's truck appears in this episode, but Handy does not actually make a physical appearance, just as an icon on the truck. *There are no voices or sound effects in this episode, only music. *Lumpy is responsible for all the deaths in this episode, including his own. The bee could, however, also be considered responsible. **Cuddles could also be considered responsible, because if he had not angered the bee, it would not have stung Toothy, his eye would not have been there to spook Lumpy, meaning that he would have no reason to get into the truck in the first place. *This song is featured in the Sony video game "MLB 07: The Show". *This is the first and so far, only instance of a celebrity appearing on Happy Tree Friends. **This is also the first of only two official music videos from Happy Tree Friends, despite the many fan-made AMVs on YouTube. The second music video is Unlucky. **However, there is not a new episode for the latter. Instead, it uses the scenes cut from other episodes. *This is the second time Cuddles and Giggles have "kissed" while they were both dead. The first time was in Remains to be Seen. *Nutty also was seen riding a scooter in Sweet Ride. However, the scooter in this episode is a red motor scooter, while in Sweet Ride, it was a blue push scooter. *No one survives in this episode. **There is only one survivor: the Generic Tree Friend driving the bus. However, in order for a survival to be counted, the character must be visible. Cultural References *Carpal tunnel syndrome is a hand injury which causes a person to feel numbness throughout their thumb, index, middle, and ring fingers. This is caused when one of the nerves in the wrist is pinched. Superlatives *Nutty dies a similar way to Toothy in Chew Said a Mouthful, where Nutty merely escapes the fate that he later endures in this episode. His death is also similar to The Mole's death in Concrete Solution. *The deaths of the Fall Out Boy members are similar to the deaths of Toothy and Flaky in And the Kitchen Sink. *Toothy's death is similar to Cub's death in Clause For Concern. *Cuddles' death is similar to Russell's death in Whose Line Is It Anyway?. *The Mole's death is similar to Flaky's death in Mime to Five. Production Notes *Though this video was released on February 5, 2007, it wasn't uploaded to Fall Out Boy's Vevo Channel until on March 20th, 2012. *This video was produced by FatKat, who is also responsible for making the TV series. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia